Nur eine Geschichte
by laenae
Summary: Die Möglichkeit einer Vergangenheit für Joey und Seto. mild slash


Nur eine Geschichte

**Nur eine Geschichte**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von der Geschichte und ich möchte damit auch kein Geld verdienen.

Vor langer Zeit gab es einen kleinen Jungen in Domino. Er war vielleicht 4 Jahre alt und sein Name war Seto.

Seto hatte liebevolle Eltern und einen kleinen Bruder, der ihm sehr viel bedeutete. Er war ein glückliches Kind und hat oft gelacht und andere durch seine ungewöhnlichen Talente erstaunt.

Auf diese Weise lernte er auch Jounouchi kennen. Ein Junge in seinem Alter, der nur eine Straße weiter wohnte. Seto war in einem Park gewesen und hatte anderen seine Fähigkeiten im Schachspielen vorführen müssen, denn es war ungewöhnlich, dass ein so kleiner Junge bereits Erwachsene in diesem Spiel besiegen konnte. Und da stand plötzlich Jounouchi vor ihm und meinte ihn herausfordern zu wollen. Alle rieten ihm davon ab, doch Jounouchi war stur. Und Seto willigte ein. Er war es gewohnt zu gewinnen und fühlte sich von seinen Altersgenossen unterfordert, aber Jounouchis blondes Haar faszinierte ihn. Alle die er kannte hatten schwarzes Haar, wie es in Japan normal war. Um es noch länger beobachten zu können, stimmte er zu.

Und er wurde überrascht. Sein Gegner war gut, ihm vielleicht sogar ebenbürtig. Er war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der ihn so in seinen Bann geschlagen hatte.

So wurden sie Freunde.

Sie spielten viel Schach und verbesserten so gegenseitig ihr Können. Und sie redeten oft über die Dinge und was sie von der Welt bemerkten.

Als Seto fünf war passierten zwei Dinge. Das eine war wundervoll und das andere schrecklich.

Eines Abends nach einem ihrer langen Gespräche konnte Seto nicht mehr länger an sich halten und sagte Jounouchi, was er für ihn empfand. Er sagte ihm, dass er ihn lieb habe.

Jounouchi fragte daraufhin, ob Seto seine Worte verstände. Seto tat dies und erklärte sie. Er erklärte, dass er glücklich wäre in der Nähe von seinem Freund, dass er traurig wäre, wenn sie getrennt wären, dass er es mochte, wie Jounouchi lachte und es genoss so mit ihm reden zu können und zu wissen, dass er verstanden würde. Er sagte, dass er immer an der Seite von Jounouchi bleiben und auch alles mit ihm teilen wolle.

An diesem Tag bekamen beide ihren ersten Kuss und es sollte auch der letzte für lange Zeit sein, denn sie hatten sich geschworen sich den Nächsten für einander aufzuheben.

Kurze Zeit darauf verlor Jounouchis Vater seine Arbeit. Die folgenden Streitereien zwischen seinen Eltern führten dazu, dass seine Mutter auszog und seine kleine Schwester mit sich nahm. Jounouchi wollte sie nicht bei sich haben, weil er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah und sie keine weiteren Erinnerungen an diesen Mann wollte.

Für Jounouchi brach seine Welt zusammen und er klammerte sich an die Freundschaft zu Seto. Aber sein Vater konnte sich das Haus in der Vorstadt nicht mehr leisten. So zogen sie um in eines der ärmsten Viertel der Stadt. Hier war niemand der Jounouchi auffangen konnte und er traute sich nicht zurückzukehren in diese heile Welt.

Seto fehlte ihm. Aber er hatte Angst die Ablehnung in seinen Augen zu sehen bei Jounouchis Anblick.

Seto wusste nicht, wo sein Freund hingezogen war. So konnte er ihm nicht folgen.

Die Zeit verging und die Freunde sahen sich nicht wieder.

Setos Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall und er und sein Bruder kamen in ein Waisenhaus. Da war er sieben Jahre alt.

Er wollte seinem Bruder ein besseres Leben bieten, also opferte er sich: Er gewann das Schachspiel gegen eine großen Industriekaufmann und wurde so zu dessen Marionette. Er wurde bis zu den Grenzen seines Könnens getrieben, unerbittlich. Sein Adoptivvater starb, er übernahm die Firma und hat nie mehr gelacht. Alles für seinen Bruder. Der einzige, zu dem er sich offen eine Gefühlsregung erlaubte.

Jounouchi war acht Jahre alt, als so viel von dem glücklichen Kind in ihm gestorben war, dass er sich nicht mehr für würdig hielt diesen Namen zu tragen. Seinen Vater zu überreden war nicht schwer. In seinem Suff war er gefährlich, aber in den seltenen Stunden, wenn er nüchtern war, wollte er alles tun, damit Jounouchi ihm seine Unzulänglichkeiten verzieh.

So änderte Jounouchi seinen Namen in Joey und ließ seine Vergangenheit hinter sich. Um in dieser Einöde an Moral überleben zu können musste er all seine Gaben verleugnen. Er schloss sich einer Jugendgang an und wurde zu einem Rowdy.

In der Oberschule begegneten sie sich wieder, aber keiner zeigte ein Zeichen des Erkennens.

Keiner konnte mehr ohne Weiteres seine Maske ablegen.

Joey wusste, wen er vor sich hatte und er wollte auch, jetzt wo sie sich wieder gesehen hatten, dass dieser sich an ihn erinnerte.

Doch Seto zeigte ihm von Anfang an Verachtung und Joey begrub seine Pläne zusammen mit seiner Vergangenheit….

…denn es war vor langer Zeit, in einem anderen Leben und heute ist die Welt eine andere und mit ihr haben sich auch die Menschen gewandelt.


End file.
